User talk:Sannse
__TOC__ Namespaces Do you know if there is anyway I can get custom namespaces on this wiki? Before the previous version of this wiki crashed I used them and they worked quite nicely, just couldn't move things across them (moving across custom namespaces = bad idea). They allow, in my opinion, better organization and better identification for the English-speaker who would not know whether Panzerbesatzung was a map, or role, or whatever. I copied my old wiki's LocalSettings.php on my userpage, linked above. -PatPeter 05:11, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :Whoa, that's a lot of custom namespaces... we can add them for you, but we usually recommend that you don't have more than 5 custom namespaces. After all, that sort of categorisation is what category are for :) :So if this is what you need, I'll add them... but it would be great if you could think about using categories instead. Let me know! -- sannse (talk) 10:27, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ::I have thought about this diligently for hours on end in the past week and a half and have decided to keep all the namespaces. Whenever I think of which namespaces to get rid of, I think of how that namespace depends on another namespace or another namespace depends on that namespace. If you did not notice, I group my namespaces in twos where each two have something in common. Because of this I deleted the Technical namespace and merged that in with the Forum namespace. When you add the namespaces will you also give all the namespaces subpages and update the namespaces to be searched default? -[[User:PatPeter|'Pat']][[User talk:PatPeter|'Peter']] 00:44, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :::On second thought, would renaming namespace "Extension" to "File" interfere with "Image"? It seems a more fitting title. It would not be a namespace to upload files, but just to explain certain files' functions. -[[User:PatPeter|'Pat']][[User talk:PatPeter|'Peter']] 21:52, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::::"File" won't interfere with "Image" right now, but it will do so with a future upgrade of MediaWiki... the Image namespace is going to be renamed (see Wikipedia, which has already moved to this version). So I would suggest sticking with Extension. Is that OK? If so, I'll get this all set up tomorrow -- sannse (talk) 22:30, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :::::From my experience on the MediaWiki Support Team I figured it would eventually change to that title, the reason I asked and the reason I had it as extension on the old wiki. As for the rest of the namespaces we should be good to go, I checked the three sections on my old LocalSettings.php and everything looks good, if you want to use parts of that. -[[User:PatPeter|'Pat']][[User talk:PatPeter|'Peter']] 08:48, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::All done, including the subpage/content/search settings (remember your personal settings will also affect the default search namespaces). btw, did you save any content from the old wiki? Do you need any help with importing? -- sannse (talk) 17:43, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::I don't have any info in database or exported format if that is what you mean, I copied all the templates and pages that I had to text documents, though I did lose a LOT of pages in the crash (most of the Map namespace pages). ::::::Also, could you change the "p" in "Wikiproject" and "Wikiproject talk" to a "P" ("WikiProject" and "WikiProject talk")? I modeled that namespace after Wikipedia:WikiProjects, especially since I have suggested in the past that Wikipedia make a custom namespace like Portal for WikiProjects. -[[User:PatPeter|'Pat']][[User talk:PatPeter|'Peter']] 21:19, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Namespace change done. :::::::We may be able to help with importing those text files. We have a script that should be able to take the text and upload it to the wiki, if that would help you? Let me know if you want us to try that -- sannse (talk) 12:01, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::I didn't see the crash coming, the only reason I was lucky enough to have back-ups was because of an upgrade from 1.10 to 1.12 (maybe); I copied my templates and a few Unit pages to text. I have at this point actually imported everything I had. As said, I lost a grandiose amount of information, most of the data I backed up aside from the Wiki were actual Red Orchestra files (over 200 custom maps with custom files and mods). -[[User:PatPeter|'Pat']][[User talk:PatPeter|'Peter']] 21:13, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Move command As long as you'd be editing LocalSettings.php, is there anyway to restrict the Move command to admins only? I assume Wikia has the 4-day restriction on creation of new pages and moving of pages on new users and off for IP addresses. In the old Wiki, we had a problem with cross-namespace moves and I do not want to even risk it. -[[User:PatPeter|'Pat']][[User talk:PatPeter|'Peter']] 09:25, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :What was the problem with cross-namespace moves? That shouldn't cause any harm... :I can turn moves off for users, but I have to ask "are you sure?" again (sorry to keep asking :) As it's the only way to rename pages, it's an important feature for all users. And the safeguards and easy reversion available nowadays means that move vandalism is a lot easier to deal with. But again, the decision is yours -- sannse (talk) 22:30, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::Noooooooo I am glad you are asking, as I would do the same. I asked because I also wanted a second opinion on this. It was Krasnyi Oktyabr where I moved it from mainspace to the Map namespace and even when deleted listed it as a page. There are some other things it messed up and a few other problems with cross-namespace moves involving custom namespaces. I do not know if MediaWiki has bettered support for custom namespaces, but I just do not want the same thing to happen to this Wiki. If you think that it has, then I do not suppose that we would need to restrict the move command, though I still will not tempt fate by moving a page cross-namespace. -[[User:PatPeter|'Pat']][[User talk:PatPeter|'Peter']] 08:48, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::I've never seen any problems with moving between namespaces on Wikia (although I vaguely recall such problems a long time ago on Wikipedia). But we have a good technical team anyway, so can usually sort out any such problems. So I would suggest leaving the setting as it is, and monitoring for any problems. Let me know if you see anything that needs our team's help -- sannse (talk) 17:43, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :Alrighty then, keep the move command, topic closed. -[[User:PatPeter|'Pat']][[User talk:PatPeter|'Peter']] 21:20, 17 December 2008 (UTC) $wgAllowSlowParserFunctions Does this Wiki have this parameter enabled? I was looking over magic words, as I thought or or variations depending on case sensitivity would count articles in specific namespaces for me, but is actually . This would help me tenfold as, not knowing about this function I hard counted all my namespaces (:P) in my old Wiki. -[[User:PatPeter|'Pat']][[User talk:PatPeter|'Peter']] 21:35, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :I've enabled this. As the technical guy I checked with said "it's called slow for a reason"... so as the wiki grows we may need to consider turning this off if it affects performance. But all should be fine for now -- sannse (talk) 12:01, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :Alrighty then will keep in mind. -[[User:PatPeter|'Pat']][[User talk:PatPeter|'Peter']] 18:45, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Wikia Bot Out of curiosity, what pray tell does User:WikiaBot do? For example, I found this quite odd. -[[User:PatPeter|'Pat']][[User talk:PatPeter|'Peter']] 20:12, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Hi, generally it just does tests on various wikis to confirm that the wiki is functioning normally. It's also supposed to clean up after itself and not leave pages around when it's done! I'll point out that page to the bot owner in the morning, and clean it up then. Sorry about that -- sannse (talk) 18:33, 2 March 2009 (UTC) $wgAllowDisplayTitle This command makes what I had tried to do with templates from Wikipedia much easier, I only have to use a basic command. It will allow Map namespace pages to look like mainspace pages, along with other pages. Could you enable it for me? I have not been able to edit much lately due to school and the like, but I will soon get all the default map pages created. -[[User:PatPeter|'Pat']][[User talk:PatPeter|'Peter']] 19:37, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :This is enabled by default, see the title of this page (all in lower case now). In the basic form, it only allows you some changes though... like making the first character lower case. What do you want it to do? -- sannse (talk) 07:41, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, I did not read the limitations of the command, I wanted to do something along the lines of how I edited the displaytitle code on this page, but I cannot. I will have to use a different method. Thanks for you time. -[[User:PatPeter|'Pat']][[User talk:PatPeter|'Peter']] 18:38, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::It's possible to do that with a bit of template magic... but it's probably best to wait a while until we upgrade the wiki software to MediaWiki 1.14 :::The upgrade is planned to start next week, so it won't be too long, and it includes the option of setting the wiki to allow the sort of title change you want. If I forget the make the change, please remind me after the upgrade (but I will make a note to do so :) -- sannse (talk) 10:23, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh sounds awesome, I will be sure to do that. -[[User:PatPeter|'Pat']][[User talk:PatPeter|'Peter']] 06:31, 8 April 2009 (UTC)